<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tiger Posts Naughty Pictures by TigerTigerTigerTime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686366">Tiger Posts Naughty Pictures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerTigerTigerTime/pseuds/TigerTigerTigerTime'>TigerTigerTigerTime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play one day maybe?, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Jason Todd, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fanart, Feminization, I'm just covering my bases here with these tags, Impact Play, M/M, Multi, Omega Jason Todd, Praise Kink, art fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerTigerTigerTime/pseuds/TigerTigerTigerTime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I post my porn art that isn't attached to any specific story, or is fanart for someone else's. These are dirty pics, folks. Check the tags, be smart, have fun, if you enjoy and want more comment plz. No comments, no art!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stray x Talon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
   
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lipstick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No comments, no art! Plz comment c:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>